


Plankton

by SummerSniper



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSniper/pseuds/SummerSniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Miss Evangelista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plankton

She knew her lips were always a little too pouty, her eyes always a little too watery, and only ever really clever when she'd had a bit of drink, but to her, that was unimportant because she was Mr. Lux's personal everything. She may not have much to feel proud of, but ever since he had taken her in, she'd found herself feeling just that little bit more brave. A little bit more confident, and while it may not have seemed like much, something was always more than nothing, right?

It hadn't been news to her that she wasn't very bright. Most people didn't even bother leaving the room when they were complaining about her. When her father told her she had the IQ of plankton, it pleased her, because with such a fancy name like Plankton, it must be important, she had thought. For years, she held it close to her like a glowing ball of happiness. Plankton. She was finally getting somewhere. It wasn't until much later that someone had finally taken pity upon her and explained just what plankton was.

That never mattered to Mr. Lux, though. He had been kind to her, always trying to help her, give her a place in the world. And an important place it was! Mr. Lux's personal everything…but to her, Mr. Lux was really her personal everything. Even knowing all his secrets, well the ones she understood, she just wanted to help him. Maybe even get some ice cream after all this was over. After they had helped the poor little girl.

But he, she remembered, had ended up just like the rest of them, turning his back on her and all her IQ of plankton attempts to help. That was okay, though. She thought to herself, decimal falling into place, he was saved. Not the way she was saved. It was okay, because he survived. And if he, out of everyone, were to be the only one to survive, then that was okay. He deserved it, for being so special to her. He was her glowing ball of happiness she would hold deep in her heart. Forever.


End file.
